


Hey，good boy

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ooc, 狗狗丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009





	Hey，good boy

Dean感觉有些奇怪。

说不上来的奇怪。

有哪里不太对劲。

不过这些可能只是错觉，所以一开始他没去在意。要知道，现在他全身心地都投入在如何瞒住Sam他让一个天使附身在了Sam身上。他们刚刚解决了那个开餐厅的汉尼拔先生，那家伙差一点就吃了Dean，还有Sam——他的目标显然是Sam，因为他看到Sam有惊人的自愈能力。

他只是不知道那自愈能力实际是来自一个天使。

就算吃了Sam也于事无补。

Sam当然不知道这些，他只是非常在意那家伙说过的一句话。

你到底是什么东西。

显然，问别人“是什么东西”是很没有礼貌的行为，但Sam另有解释。他对这些非常敏感，因为他曾经深受恶魔血之害，又被Lucifer附身过，甚至失去过灵魂，那些可都不能用“你是谁”来提问。

Sam敏感，因为他根本无法忘记那些，无法放下。

Dean很了解Sam，他不会乐意这时又有一个天使藏在自己身体里。当时情况非常，倘若Dean不答应天使，Sam随时都会死去。他会把这件事一五一十告诉Sam，只要时机合适，只要Sam痊愈。

他也不可能永远隐瞒下去。

而且回到地堡之后，Dean还在思考一个复杂的问题——狗来到人类身边到底有什么目的？他的狗狗好兄弟即将揭晓答案时，咒语却失效了，于是这个问题抓心挠肺地困扰着Dean。

世界骤然分裂成两个——一个是“一定要竭力瞒住Sam”，另一个则是“狗到底有什么阴谋”。

Dean觉得有点天旋地转。

所以产生奇怪的不适感大概也属正常。

Sam回到地堡之后，在Dean的逼迫之下无奈又开始了他漫长无聊的休养生活。八小时睡眠，早晨出去慢跑，下午看书，晚上还要再抽出一个小时运动——如果不是他们选的地方有点怪异，Sam都有种其实他和Dean已经回归正常人生活的错觉。

解决了汉尼拔先生之后，Sam就觉得他哥有点不太对劲。比如闲时一向喜欢赖床的Dean最近总是破天荒起得很早，还很欢快地躺在他身边叫他起床。他们吃过早餐之后，Dean甚至还迫不及待地想跟他一起出去慢跑。下午看书时，Dean也会不时跑过来，问他有什么事他也说不上来，要是Sam露出想要一个人安静看书的表情，Dean就会失落地垮下脸，垂头丧气地离开，如果不是错觉的话，Sam甚至还能听见从Dean喉间发出的宛如小动物般的呜咽。

Sam之前从没遇到过这种情况，有那么一瞬，他还怀疑Dean被什么奇怪的东西附身了，但他悄悄用圣水、铁器和银实验过，Dean都毫发无伤。

那就是Dean，如假包换，童叟无欺。

这太奇怪了。如果要拿什么做个形象的比喻的话——Sam觉得Dean突然像一只精力超旺盛的大型犬，每天就绕着他打转，撒欢似的缠着他想跟他一起玩。

大型犬？

这不可能，这不可能，这不可能。

Sam在心中连续三次否定。

但他始终无法彻底否定心中的猜想，毕竟那可是不久前刚刚发生过的事。

于是Sam开始换个角度偷偷关注他哥。

喜欢挠头，避开巧克力，最让Sam绝望的是，Dean这几天貌似确实喜欢围在他屁股后面转悠。

不，不要那么做。

Sam在心里默默祈祷。

好在，Dean也没有那么做。

晚餐之前，Sam一个人坐在桌边苦思冥想。Dean似乎还没发现自己的异状。不，可能他发现了，但他自己没意识到那是咒语的延续——他仍旧保持着某些狗狗的习性，尽管他这时已经听不懂动物的语言了。

“嘿，Sammy，我做了培根三明治和烤鸡沙拉。我不知道为什么厨房里还会有烤箱，说不定这里根本没有荒废几十年。”Dean兴高采烈地端着晚餐从厨房里走出来，在他即将将手里的盘子放上桌子时，就见一个纸团从Sam手中飞出，准确地落进墙边的废纸篓里。

有那么一瞬，Dean想扔下手里的盘子追着那个纸团而去，想把它捡回来还给Sam。他花费了很大的精神力稳住自己，但目光一直不自觉地往废纸篓那边飘去。

这就是问题所在了。

Sam苦恼地揉了揉头发。

Dean把盘子放上桌，转身正要去厨房再把自己的那份端过来，就听Sam突然说了一句“Dean，坐下”。Dean的双脚就像是被钉在原地一样，感觉内心好像有什么东西“啵”地被涨破，于是他转过身，刚想矮身坐到地板上，但突然意识到不太对，困惑了一会儿，这才拖开椅子坐了上去。

还不停地挠着脑袋。

真的是大型犬。

Sam把脸埋进手掌。

“怎么了，Sam？”

Sam犹豫了一会儿，像是突然下定什么决心似的伸出一只手，手心朝上，像是邀请。

“Dean，手。”

在Dean自己的意识反应过来之前，他已经伸出手搭在了Sam手上。

世界突然安静了三秒钟。

“见鬼的！你在玩什么，Sammy！”自己还没搞清楚状况的Dean立刻抽回手，恼羞成怒地起身怒视着他弟弟。他心虚地把手背在自己身后，生怕一会儿Sam又来上一句“Dean，手”，要是他又把手伸出去，那他可以直接去厨房解决他这只该死的手了！

“你还没发现吗……”Sam有些无力，“Dean，那个咒语……的效力还在。”

“什么？”Dean瞪大眼睛，一时有些反应不过来。

“跟动物心灵相通的咒语。”Sam说着，再次手心朝上地伸出手，这一次，他还没说什么，Dean已经伸出手放在了他手上。

“你看……你还是保有了一些狗狗的习性……你早上来叫我起床，想跟我一起出去慢跑，下午总是缠着我想我跟你一起玩……”

“够了，给我闭嘴！”Dean愤愤收回手，但假装凶狠的语气里却充满犹疑和心虚。按照常理来说，突然听不懂动物的语言应该就是咒语失效，但这几天他确实感觉不太对劲，刚刚更是……Dean深吸了一口气，决定不管怎么样，还是先给Kevin打个电话比较好。

“给我老实坐好，不许扔纸团，不许让我坐下，也不许……”Dean阴着脸顿了一下，不情愿地说道，“起身背对着我。”

这下换Sam瞪大眼睛，一脸惊吓的表情。

跟Kevin短暂通话之后，Dean不高兴地把手机扔到桌上，满脸“别惹我”的表情。于是也不用问了，大概Kevin一时半会儿也找不到解决问题的办法。看来……只有等咒语的后遗症自行消退了。

可问题是，这都几天了，Dean这些表现非但没有减轻，似乎还有越来越严重的趋势。

难怪他每天早上起床都那么高兴……Sam想着，突然想起另外一个问题。

——难怪这几天Dean突然很排斥他们最习惯的传教士体位……

Sam也不是故意往这些奇怪的方向发散，但之前几天一直百思不得其解的疑问在这一刻突然通通有了答案。至少，他也不用担心是自己的姿势或者中途有什么步骤不对让Dean不高兴。

Sam敲了敲自己的太阳穴，决定还是先不去想这些不太重要的问题。虽然Dean依旧保留着一些狗狗的习性，好在也没有对他们的生活造成什么大的麻烦。除了……Sam居然开始认真考虑每天早上是不是应该带着Dean一起出去慢跑。

“你能好好帮我想想怎么摆脱这狗屎的麻烦吗？”看到Sam绷不住嘴角的笑容的表情，Dean就知道他弟弟一定又在想什么奇怪的问题，他没好气地拿过手机重新塞进口袋里，转身去厨房端他那份晚餐。

还是等吃完东西再来思考这个复杂的问题吧。

结果，这个晚上开始，Dean就变得更加奇怪了。他或许是刻意想纠正自己不小心沾染到的狗狗习性，因此每个举动都格外小心。他大概太担心Sam又会出其不意地扔个木棒或者纸团什么的出去，于是一直虎视眈眈地监视着Sam。Sam正背对着他进行一些简单的拉伸运动，被一个人丢到一旁的Dean又觉得有些无聊，他特别想过去蹭一下Sam，让Sam能陪他玩一下扔木棒的游戏……狗屎的！Dean决定还是去看看《权利的游戏》第二季。

Sam健身完洗了个澡，回到房间时看见Dean正趴在他床上目不转睛地盯着电视机。

对，这也很奇怪。

几天前当Sam发现Dean趴在他床上时也吃了一惊。他们通常都是靠着床头一边喝啤酒一边看点碟片，现在Dean却趴在他的床尾，不知道是不是错觉，Sam甚至看见Dean身后有一条尾巴在摇来摇去。

Sam走过去，发现床头柜上摆着一个啤酒罐。他以为又是Dean喝光忘记扔垃圾，走过去刚准备拿去扔掉，却发现那罐啤酒只是开了封，像是没喝过一样。

“Dean？”

“嗯？”Dean回头，冲Sam歪了一下脑袋，接着他又伸手挠了挠头。

“你开了啤酒怎么不喝？”Sam拿起啤酒问道。

“不太好喝。”Dean说着突然皱起眉头，接着辩解般大声说道，“我不知道！别问我！”

看来，咒语连他的味觉也一起改变了。

确实没有哪只狗狗会喜欢喝啤酒。

Sam无奈地帮Dean喝光了他那罐啤酒，然后他脱鞋上了床。但Dean的脚还横在床头，这让Sam无论如何都没法把注意力放到电视机正在播放的画面上。于是他拍了一下Dean的腿，让他换个姿势靠到床头这边来，Dean一脸不情愿，但他立刻想起自己还是人类，于是跳起来靠到床头，虽然姿势让他不太舒服，但还是强忍着跟Sam窝在一起。

但很快，Sam又发现别的问题——Dean似乎老是有意无意地往他腋下钻，好像非常想他用手圈着他的肩膀似的。Sam略微调整了一下坐姿，结果Dean又锲而不舍地钻了过来。

“Dean？”

正看得入迷的Dean被Sam这么一叫，喉咙里发出不太开心的呼噜声，他抬眼看了看Sam：“什么？”

Sam无奈地看着Dean，接着抬起胳膊对他说道：“你很喜欢我圈着你的肩膀吗？”

“什么？”Dean闻言向后缩了缩脖子，一脸嫌恶，“我才不会那么娘！你在做梦吗？”

Sam翻了个白眼。

看来那也是属于狗狗的习性之一。

Sam决定不去计较这个问题。

可看了一会儿，Dean又不自觉地用脑袋拱着Sam的手臂，直往他胳膊底下钻。Sam叹了一口气，索性伸出手横过Dean颈后搭在他另一侧的肩上，Dean这才安心似的不再乱动，目不转睛地盯着电视机。

他好像完全没有察觉。

Sam偷偷盯着Dean看了好一会儿，终于忍不住伸出另一只手——挠了挠Dean的下巴。而Dean，居然完全不反感他的行为，反倒享受般地眯起眼睛，还一边用脑袋蹭了一下Sam的脸。

不太正常。

太不正常。

Sam也说不清楚自己现在的心情，他一方面也有点担心这个咒语会影响到Dean，一方面又觉得像大型犬的Dean好像还……有点可爱？看他现在，完全无法停下挠着Dean下巴的手，Dean也没有察觉到丝毫不对劲，还在开心地用额头贴着他的脸，无意识地蹭来蹭去。

当然，比起这个，还有更不妙的。

比如Dean还会偶尔转过脸，鼻子正好蹭到Sam脸上。他这个动作好像没什么特别的含义，只是习惯性地左顾右盼，他的气息就这么喷洒在Sam脸上，有时还会再多附赠几下亲昵的蹭蹭——这些，全都是Dean下意识的动作！他自己完全没有意识到这些！还全心全意沉浸在《权利的游戏》的剧情当中！

而现在，Sam却已经什么都看不进去了。

“嘿，Dean……”

“又有什么事？”Dean觉得今晚的Sam格外烦，他再度不耐烦地抬眼看向Sam，这才突然察觉Sam的手指好像在一直挠着他的下巴——

“你他妈又在搞什么！”

Dean猛地坐起身，不停用手背反复搓着自己的下巴。他根本不想承认原来刚刚他忽然觉得那么开心舒适是因为Sam在挠他的下巴！

“这是我想问你的……”Sam伸手揉了一下自己的脸，“你好像挺喜欢的……还一直蹭我……”

Dean拒绝相信Sam的话。

但Sam跟他不一样，可不会在这种地方撒谎开玩笑。

Dean感觉内心受到了严重的冲击。

不，他不能继续在这里待下去。

嗯，他要回房去睡。

Dean心下刚做好决定，身体已经迅速跳下床穿好鞋。就算他房间里没有电视机，但是还有一箱一箱又一箱的亚洲色情杂志。于是他火速逃回自己的房间，关上房间的门，绝对不让Sam有任何一丝进入这里的可能！

好好睡一觉，说不定明天早晨咒语的效力就会消失！

——虽然Sam也是这么想的，但现实再一次无情打碎了他们美好的愿望。

翌日早晨，Sam再次被Dean叫醒。他哥还是一脸欢快的模样，眉目舒展，眼睛因为笑容而弯弯的，嘴角大大的笑让他看上去有几分……动物般的可爱。

不不不，醒醒，Sam，别用这种词去形容Dean。

Sam伸手揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼床头的闹钟。

时间还早。

“嘿，Sammy，起床了，一起去跑步？”Dean还在他床边微微摇晃着脑袋不停建议，Sam看得见几乎要从他哥眼睛里跳出来的雀跃和期待。虽然也有好几天了，但他还是会习惯性地被吓一下，毕竟他哥给自己的定位可是硬汉。

“Dean，你安静一点。”Sam叹了一口气，揉了揉被自己睡乱的头发，无奈地坐起身，“平时这个时候你应该还在赖床……”

“这个时候我已经在厨房给你准备早餐了！”Dean愤愤瞪大眼睛纠正，虽然他们在地堡里的每顿早餐都很简单，但那也是他准备的。他喜欢这里的厨房，宽敞又干净。

“但你绝对不会主动要求跟我一起出去慢跑。”Sam打了个哈欠，眯起眼睛盯着Dean瞬间变得古怪的脸。他猜，咒语的效力还没消退。今天的Dean大概也会跟他的“狗狗本能”展开艰难的拉锯战。

果不其然，Dean立刻沉下脸大声骂了一句“狗屎”。他决定不管他这个冷淡讨厌的弟弟，自己去厨房找点吃的。

“好吧你继续睡。”

他说着，转身就往门外走去。

走到门口，他又忍不住转头想看看Sam到底起床没——因为他真的有点期待跟Sam一起出去慢跑！这古怪的期待烦了他好几天，他甚至还觉得跟他弟弟在公园的草地里打几个滚也不错！

冷静一点，Dean。

Dean抹了一把脸。

扭头，发现Sam居然真的又躺回被子里去了！

一小股无名火在Dean心中噌地被点着，他转身折回Sam床边，瞪圆眼睛盯着他弟弟看了好一会儿，突然在床边半跪下去。

不是Sam想赖床，但他实在无法面对一个满脸都写着“快来跟我一起玩快带我出去散步”的Dean。他决定趁一会儿Dean去厨房的时候再给Kevin打个电话，无论用什么办法都要问到破解咒语的方法！

正在心中盘算着一会儿要怎么措辞才显得更加情真意切有理有据，Sam突然觉得自己的一缕头发被什么东西扯住，扯得头皮微微发痛。他猛然掀开被子，就发现Dean居然咬着他的头发轻轻拉扯，喉咙里还一直发出类似犬科动物那种小小的呜咽声。

“Dean！”

显然，Sam的叫声并未喝到Dean，反而让他放开Sam的头发，转而一口咬在了他的鼻尖上。

湿漉漉的气息喷洒在脸上，加之鼻尖上传来的轻微痛感，Sam小小闷哼了一声。之前几天Dean的反应还算在可以接受的范围之内，这一下可就让Sam心底升起些许小小的烦躁——Dean简直就像变了个人一样。

Sam索性伸手抓着Dean的胳膊用力将他拉上床，Dean伏在Sam身上，跟他额头贴着额头鼻尖对着鼻尖，瞪大眼睛不满地盯着他。

“起床。”Dean微微皱起眉头，压低嗓音命令道。他不自觉地伸出舌尖想舔嘴唇，舌头却不小心碰到Sam紧抿的嘴唇。

“Dean，你真的很不对劲。”Sam一只手搁在Dean腰上，一只手轻轻捏着Dean的颈后。

“我知道……”Dean嘟囔着。

他当然知道自己不对劲，可他就是想把Sam叫起床，想跟Sam一起出去散步。如果Sam途中不往什么地方扔纸团或者木棒，那他们很快就能回来。

想象着跟Sam一起玩的场景，Dean喉咙里忍不住又发出低幽的呜咽声。他无意识地用鼻尖磨蹭着Sam的鼻尖，舌头舔着Sam的嘴唇。

Sam被他哥舔得一阵天旋地转，于是他决定还是用最下流的方式打消Dean跟他一起出去慢跑散步的念头。他抱紧Dean的腰翻过身将Dean压在床上，低头吻他。

突如其来的吻吓了Dean一跳，他反射性地就想张嘴去咬Sam。Sam一只手捏着Dean的下巴强迫他张开嘴，舌头伸进他的口腔里，纠缠着他颇不安分的舌头。而他的另一只手——他掀开Dean身上的T恤，用修剪得短而整齐的指甲与生着薄茧的指腹轻轻挠着Dean的肚子。

Sam有些心情复杂。

他并不想这样挠Dean的肚子。

而发觉原本还有些挣扎的Dean在他的“挠肚子”攻势之下居然立刻缴械投降，不仅热切地回应他的吻，鼻腔里还一直发出舒适的轻哼声——Sam顿觉心情更加复杂起来。

但这点复杂心情很快就在Dean急切的吻里消失得无影无踪。

捏着Dean下巴的手指慢慢放松，沿着他的脖子抚摸到他的肩膀。Sam缓慢从容地用舌尖舔着Dean的上颚与口腔侧壁，舌头滑过Dean的每一颗齿背，然后试探性地缠住Dean的舌头。

他伸手握住Sam的后脑，张开嘴唇回应着Sam。

他在床上总是很直白坦率，因为这时他既不用说话，也不用隐藏。有关语言的一切都会消失，剩下的只有发自本能的声音。

他的舌头与Sam的纠缠在一起，有些强硬地汲取Sam的津液与他依旧沉稳的呼吸。

无论何时，他都是如此热切地想要得到Sam的一切。

在他26岁的时候，当他发现其实Sam和他一样时，他就再也不掩饰自己这种野心和欲望。

当他们达成共识，这种渴切就不再令人羞耻。

Sam的手指还在轻轻挠着Dean的肚子。这怪异到本该让人生气的举动却让Dean感到异常舒服，他甚至在床上调整了一下姿势，好让自己能更好地享受这种令人如至天堂的触碰。指尖不轻不重地落在Dean身上，有节奏地轻挠，Dean眯起眼睛，转而勾住Sam的脖子加深了他们的吻，喉咙里还不断发出满足的呜咽声。

当Sam的嘴唇离开Dean的嘴唇，留在两人唇上的津液在他们之间连成一条长长的银线。Sam喘息着低头凝视Dean，Dean也在喘息。他因满足而微微眯着眼睛，张开的双唇里舌尖还在不安分地轻轻舔着牙齿。当Sam为了脱掉他的T恤而不再挠他的肚子时，他甚至发出一声不满地嘟囔。

Sam有些无奈地看了Dean一眼，伸手脱掉了他的T恤。

有些东西就是很神奇。

让你渴望，迷恋，从不断念。

即便这些东西已经属于你，它们依旧有着不可思议的吸引力，就像光，令人完全无法抗拒。

对Sam来说，Dean就是这样的光。

他就是在追逐着这道光的时间里慢慢长大，直到这道光彻底属于他。

而光还是光。

从不黯淡。

而Sam的渴切也没有因为“拥有”而转淡消失。

对光的渴望与追逐是本能。

Sam吻了一下Dean的鼻尖。

Dean微微拱起身体，用额头蹭了一下Sam的脸。

Sam愣了一下。

他哭笑不得地按住Dean的肩膀将他再次按到床上，低头狠狠咬了一口Dean的喉结。Dean受惊般猛然瞪起眼睛，手指突然用力揪紧Sam的头发。Sam又温存地吻着他的脖子，低喃着“别紧张”。于是Dean再次慢慢放松下身体，任由Sam亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，抚摸他的身体。

只是，他还是不太喜欢仰躺的姿势。

将咽喉与腹部暴露在外让他感到有些不安。

感觉到Dean别扭的挣扎，Sam轻轻吻了一下他的肩膀，继而抬头看向他，嗓音低沉地命令道：“别动。”

这仿佛是个被赋予了魔法的词。

Dean只是小小地挣扎了一下就安分下来。他不可置信地看着Sam，表情是惊疑和还未酝酿成型的愤懑，Sam忍不住笑了一下，再次说道：“别动。”

“我不是狗！”Dean抱怨着，但身体还是温驯地听从了Sam的命令——这让他感觉自己简直跟个蠢蛋一样。

“我知道。”Sam又低头去吻他哥。

你是Dean。

是我一出生就守在我身边的人。

不是宠物，也不是需要为我献上所有忠诚的犬类。

你是我哥哥。

是我心爱的人。

这些话，Sam无论如何都说不出口。Dean会嘲笑他，他自己也觉得没有必要。

他们都明白这些。

就算隔阂再深，误会再多，就算他们当中还存在无数条危险的裂痕，但不会改变的事永远不会改变。

他们还能如此深爱对方，并非只是因为血缘。

吻突然变得凶狠粗暴，Sam几乎无法抑制自己想要咬碎Dean将他吞下的冲动——他珍视Dean，就像Dean看重他一样，可他们总在相互说着狠话、伤害，矛盾尖锐，有时愤懑抑郁的心情就像小孩手中灌满水的气球，一不小心就会搞得人狼狈不堪——粗暴的吻让Dean难受地再次挣扎起来，Sam还呢喃着“别动”，他用力抓着Dean的肩膀，手指在Dean的皮肤上留下深浅不一的指痕。

他将手掌再次移向Dean的肚子，曲起手指轻轻挠他。Dean发出类似抵抗的抱怨嘟囔，可没过多久他就再次没出息地投降了。Sam轻轻咬着Dean的下唇，拉开Dean的裤链。拉链被拉开的声音与老旧床垫发出的不堪重负的声响让Dean敏感地颤抖了一下，他想翻过身，无奈身体却被Sam压住。

Sam顺利脱下Dean的牛仔裤和内裤，抓着他的腿跪进他腿间。Dean赤裸地躺在床上，红色从他的脸颊一路蔓延到耳后，再从脖子向胸膛扩散。Sam倾身，伸手轻轻捏了一下Dean的耳尖，手指摩挲着他的耳后揉捏着他的耳垂，Dean先是享受地眯起眼睛，接着像是想起什么似的立刻收敛起舒适的表情，缩着脖子想躲开Sam的手——可眼神却很挣扎犹豫，仿佛完全不想离开舒服到让他想打呼的触碰与磨蹭。

Sam抚摸着Dean，手掌慢慢转向他的侧脑，手指插进他柔软的短发里，不轻不重地揉按着，偶尔会力道温柔地轻拍。Dean忍不住歪起脑袋蹭向Sam的手掌，满脸希冀地看着Sam，像是希望从他这里得到更多令人心情愉悦的触碰与轻拍。

“把手给我，Dean。”Sam说着朝Dean伸出另一只手。Dean只是愣了一秒种便将自己的手覆上Sam的手掌。他脸上再次出现不情愿的表情，撇撇嘴反悔了想缩手，却再次被Sam“别动”的命令给定住。

他真的十分十分讨厌这个词！

等咒语的效力消失，他一定要把这个词在纸上写一百遍烧成灰泡水给Sam喝下去！

Sam原本有些紧绷的下巴在看见Dean的表情之后就慢慢放松下来，他压低身体，抓着Dean的手将它按在Dean的胸口——他抓握着Dean的手，让Dean因为汗水而微微潮湿的手掌磨蹭着他胸口的突起。

敏感的地方被摩擦带起的快感迅速在身体里蔓延开来。Dean还享受着Sam给予的触碰与轻拍，他还用脑袋磨蹭着Sam的手掌，乳头也因为不断摩擦而充血变硬，Sam甚至压着他的手加重力道去按压他的乳头。

“Sammy……”Dean的喉结上下滚动着，吐出模糊不清的称谓。他想让Sam拿开一只手——还揉按磨蹭着他脑袋的那只，或是抓着他手腕的那只，无论哪只手都好，它们不应该同时停留在他身上。

它们让Dean分神，让他混乱不知所措。

“嘘……”Sam一面安抚Dean，一面终于善心大发地松开Dean的手腕。就在Dean露出松了一口气的表情时，Sam再次开口叫出Dean的名字。

这是个暗示。

会有新的指令。

Dean反射性地睁开眼睛，警敏地看向Sam。

他总是如此，在Sam叫出他名字时就立刻飞奔到他身边。

Sam也无数次见过Dean露出这样的眼神。

“嘘，放松，”Sam轻轻挠了挠Dean还搁在他自己胸口上的手，压低嗓音说道，“Dean，摸你自己。”

听觉神经迟钝地将命令传达进大脑，Dean眨了眨眼睛，继而拒绝般皱起眉头。

再怎么样，狗狗都听不懂这样的命令。

Dean也不是狗狗。

Sam当然知道这些。

他俯身吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，用舌尖舔着他饱满的下唇。

“我想看，你在我面前看着我，自慰，高潮。”Sam慢慢将舌头伸进Dean微微张开的嘴唇之间，“我想看。”

对Sam来说，这不是命令，甚至不算性爱中充满情趣的希冀与期待。

这是个请求。

而Dean会点头同意他的请求。

Dean的身体在Sam床上展开，他还维持着刚才的姿势刚才的眼神看着Sam。

他们都不否认很多时候对他们来说对方都是极其难懂的，他们对彼此都不善言辞，伤害总是很尖锐，而道歉却说得像敷衍。隔膜很深，解释很少。这是他们两个人都有的坏习惯，当一方说了对不起之后，另一方就会迫不及待地结束这些。

但语言总归是有力量的。

说出来，总是会被理解的。

当Dean意识到Sam话里的意思，他紧皱的眉头缓慢舒开，但被Sam直白的请求激起的羞耻之心没能让他彻底放松下来。浅红色在他覆盖着汗水的身体上如同颜料在画布上晕开般蔓延，Sam低头，甚至有种Dean的脚趾都变红的错觉。

他无法从这样的Dean身上移开视线。

如此性感。

一片干渴漫过Sam的喉咙。

Dean开始继续用手掌摩擦自己的乳头，或许是意识到Sam的视线正落在他的手上，他微微仰起头发出颤抖的呼吸声，伸出舌头舔了舔一瞬之间又变得干涩的嘴唇。而他的另一只手，掌心之中同样湿汗津津，他就让这只手伸过去，握住自己已经微微勃起的性器。

于是Sam的视线，就从那只手上沿着Dean的身体滑向这只距离他更近的手上。他的目光纠缠在Dean骨节分明的手指上，凝视着它们是如何圈住渐渐变得坚硬的器官，仿若漫不经心地上下滑动套弄。

Sam吐出一串悠长的呼吸。他的鼻息声尖锐漫长，似乎压抑着什么，仿若潜入大海最深处就能看到蛰伏在海底的巨兽一般。他的目光越来越热烈、滚烫，从他的眼角流溢进空气里，将空气里的尘埃点燃，让它们一路劈啪作响地烧向Dean的身体。

他将视线定格在Dean脸上。

Dean的脸上，此刻是他平日绝对想象不出的表情。

这仿佛是另一个人，眼角泛开红色，微微张开嘴唇，看向Sam的眼神里充满羞耻，然而敞开喉咙与腹部的姿势依旧让他有些微不安，于是他的表情里总是带着一两分难以捉摸的抗拒，这不安让他不快，羞耻却令他兴奋。

Dean觉得Sam本身就是个咒语。

喘息着吸入空气，他将手横过胸口捏住另一边始终还未触碰到的乳头。乳头很敏感，手指刚刚捏紧它时，一阵说不清是轻痒还是酥麻的感觉同时从乳头与手腕处向上爬向大脑。Dean张着嘴发出黏糊的呻吟，手指用力捏紧乳头，疼痛让他叫了出来，被另一只手握住的性器却在这一瞬迅速充血变大，前液从它前端的小孔中涌出，滑下柱体，弄湿了他的手指。

随着Dean的呼吸愈渐急促，Sam的喘息声也越来越粗重。他的视线就在Dean的脸与他的双手之间来回流连，安静看着Dean身体的每一个细微的变化。他喜欢Dean微微眯起的眼睛，喜欢他隐藏在双唇之后颤抖的舌尖，他喜欢Dean被自己捏得红肿充血的乳头，也喜欢他握着性器的手……Sam微微向前倾身，汗水顺着脖子滑进他的T恤里，他用力吞咽着，吐出浑浊的喘息，嘶声叫着Dean的名字。

而Dean，仿佛没有听见Sam的声音，只是沉溺进快感里，仍在用手捏弄着自己的乳头，用手用力上下套弄着性器。他曲起膝盖张开腿，停留在胸口的手滑向腹部，在腹股沟做了短暂的停留，接着便顺着那条曲线滑向他身后的穴口。

Sam抓着Dean的一条腿向上推起，Dean却突然扭身挣扎起来。他低低连声说着“不”，抬脚用力挣开Sam的手，不合作地翻身趴在了床上。

他还是讨厌传教士体位。

当膝盖稳稳跪到床垫上时，Dean这才像是获得几分安全感般轻轻舒了一口气。他继续用手套弄着性器，湿漉漉的手指抚摸着囊袋，滑过会阴，贴着穴口轻轻揉按着。

Sam依旧跪在床上，他在Dean身后，可什么都没做。

Dean将一根手指刺进穴中，虽然有前液的润滑，但干涩的内壁依旧让他感到疼痛不适。他低头发出压抑的喘息，竭力放松身体，抽出手指，又慢慢插进去，如此耐心地重复着。当小穴已经能吞进两个指节，他试着慢慢弯曲手指，一面继续向更深处戳刺，一面寻找着敏感的腺体。

逐渐适应手指进入的内壁开始缓慢而有节奏地收缩，Dean将额头抵在横在枕头上的手臂上，呻吟着，小幅度地晃动着腰臀。当手指终于不经意按上腺体，他猛然绷紧身体发出嘶哑的叫声。性器沉重地摇晃，快感让前液不断涌出，几乎要滴落在Sam床上。Dean一手抓着枕头，不断用手指触碰着腺体。

快感迅速积蓄，射精感让Dean不断发出类似哭泣的叫声。他把自己的脸埋进枕头，松开另一只手握住自己的性器快速套弄着。他在Sam面前放肆地张着腿，高高翘起屁股，手指还不断进出在自己的小穴之中。

性器撑起宽松的棉质短裤，短裤前面甚至已经被前液弄脏。Sam不断吞咽着，喉咙里却干得发痛。他将手伸进内裤里掏出性器，一面看着自慰的Dean一面自慰。但他一直很克制地没有伸手触碰Dean，也不再出声说话，只是任由自己发出模糊的呻吟，任由自己的手握着性器，将上面的前液弄得到处都是，甚至连水声都清晰可辨。

他知道Dean也能听见。

Dean听见了。

于是他知道了此刻Sam在做什么。

难以言喻的巨大快感突然在体内轰然爆炸，Dean哽咽着，带着哭腔含糊地说着“我要射了”，握着性器的手更加用力地上下套弄。

Sam却突然伸出手。

他握住Dean的肩膀，用力将他扳过身。吃惊的Dean甚至还来不及做出任何反应，就这样射在了自己手中。他还在喘息，依旧全身通红。他张着嘴，喉结颤抖着，胸腔不断起伏。他的一只手还握着自己已经疲软下去的性器，另一只手依旧插在自己的小穴中，被因高潮而用力收紧的内壁狠狠咬住。

他看见Sam在看他。

Sam的头发被汗水打湿，凌乱地贴在额头上。

这有点滑稽。

可Sam眼睛的颜色却深邃得让Dean感觉有些可怕。

Sam抓着Dean的脚分开他的腿，让它们环在自己腰上。他拉开Dean的两只手，俯身吻Dean。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的Dean只是仰起头懒洋洋地回吻着Sam，Sam的手滑进他腿间，将手指推进他已经被扩张得很好的穴中。

内壁被再次撑开，Dean力道温柔地咬了一下Sam的嘴唇。他还是不喜欢这个姿势，挣扎着想要再翻过身。Sam却压着他，紧紧握着他的腿根，两根手指快速进出在他的穴中。Dean拒绝般再次咬了Sam，这一次他很用力，差点咬破Sam的嘴唇。

Sam闷哼了一声，放开Dean。但他依旧没有放开Dean，更没有由着Dean的喜好让他翻身趴在床上，只是抽出手指，一条手臂勾住Dean的腿弯，将性器一口气插进穴中。

内壁立刻被撑开，被填得满满当当。

Sam用力抓着Dean的腿，不断挺胯将坚硬的性器狠狠钉入Dean的身体。快感让Dean不断发出呻吟，但姿势带给他的不安却让他依旧紧皱眉头。他反手揪住身下的床单，把自己的精液弄在了Sam床上。但他此刻已经无暇去想这些，只能在激烈的快感中努力分神压抑令人厌恶的不安。

“嘘，别紧张。”Sam抚摸着Dean的腿，握住他的性器缓慢套弄。他用手指挤捏着Dean的龟头，用掌心摩擦前端的小孔，Dean很快又勃起了。Sam一边操着Dean一边帮他手淫，他倾身下去含住Dean的乳头用力吮吸，带着酥麻的轻微刺痛让Dean忍不住浑身战栗，内壁更加兴奋地收缩着，紧紧包裹Sam的性器。

Sam舔着Dean的胸口，向上去吻Dean的锁骨。他捏紧Dean的臀用力挺身将性器顶入最深处，张嘴咬在了Dean的脖子上。Dean突然浑身激灵地用力握住Sam的肩膀，另一只手揪紧Sam的头发想将他扯开。

Sam合作地松口。他因疼痛而发出沉闷的呻吟，却抬起头，看着Dean的眼睛，低声命令道：“别动。”

这是个咒语。

Dean的手僵了一会儿，而后听话地离开了Sam的身体。

Sam微笑了一下，低头吻了一下Dean的耳尖。

“好孩子。”

他温柔地吻Dean的额头，却愈发凶狠地操着Dean。Dean的腿紧贴着Sam的腰，他扭动身体，不断将性器撞向Sam的掌心。Sam松开抓着Dean的另一只手，充满欲望地捏握着Dean的大腿，然后突然伸出一根手指插入已经吞进了他巨大性器的穴中。

被填满的穴中猛然被撑得更开，快感电流般窜过脊椎，Dean蜷紧脚趾，甚至都来不及尖叫便射在了Sam手中。他仰起脖子，急促呼吸的样子宛如缺水的鱼。此刻他已经忘记了不安与不快，整个世界只剩下自己和Sam的喘息声。他感觉自己漂浮起来，积蓄的快感还在身体里慢慢融化慢慢流向四肢。但他依旧本能地扭动着腰臀，双腿紧紧夹着Sam的腰。

直到Sam将精液射在了他身体里。

他们又吻到一起。

令Sam庆幸的是，至少这个早晨，因性爱而疲倦的Dean不会再吵着一起出门慢跑散步。

但咒语的效力还在。

谁也不知道到底什么时候才能彻底消失。

假如这样，Sam只好每天早上都以这种身体力行的方式拒绝他哥了。

 

FIN

 


End file.
